


Hurt

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was mad.</p><p>Although he is mad often, it’s usually not directed towards you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Okay, this is what I came up with and I hope you like it, also I chose to do dean because I felt that I wouldn’t be able to write a tenth doctor imagine accurately without making him OOC. (Requested by http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandrafangirl14/pseuds/Cassandrafangirl14)

Dean was mad.

Although he is mad often, it’s usually not directed towards you.

*Flashback*

You three were on a hunt where people had been getting their hearts ripped out so you guys thought it was just a run-of-the-mill werewolf case. Except it wasn’t; werewolves had teamed up with some demons and were trying to lure you and the Winchesters there. You guys had ended up in the middle of the woods when you found this out; there were three werewolves and two demons. They had gone ahead of you and when they got surrounded you hid. When a fight finally broke out they had killed all the werewolves and one demon, or at least they thought they did, while Dean was in the middle of trying to immobilize the last demon so that we could take it back to the bunker to interrogate. The other one slowly started to get up and go for him. You had quickly fled from your hiding space and went to protect Dean. You had gotten there just in time and ended up taking the blow and falling down you quickly got up and fought it for about 30 seconds before Sam came up behind it and killed it  
.   
You had felt warm liquid sliding down your head, you reached up to tough it and when you pulled back your fingers were red.   
“(y/n)!” Dean yelled, you felt light headed and suddenly both Dean and Sam were above you.

“(y/n), are you okay?” Sam asked, is voice was fading.

“Of course she’s not okay Sam, look at her!” You could make out dean saying, you felt yourself being picked up before you blacked out

End flashback

You had then woken up in your bed, which was odd because you usually slept in dean’s bed. You slowly sat up, your head pounding. You looked around and saw the room empty, you slowly got out of bed, a wave of dizziness hitting you, you walked out the door and to the main room. You saw both Sam and Dean there, Sam on his laptop and Dean eating.

“Sup, guys” you said tiredly, they both stood up

“(y/n) are you okay” Sam asked

“Yeah, just a killer headache” you said, although you still felt like you were going to pass out.

“What were you thinking” Dean said

“What?” you asked

 

“You, jumping in front of that demon, you could have gotten yourself killed” Dean said  
“You’re welcome for saving you” you deadpanned

“I could have handled it on my own” Dean said

“Yeah well I didn’t want to see you get hurt!” you yelled, another wave of dizziness washed over you, everything started to go blurry, and you couldn’t make out the words Dean was saying, the last thing you heard was Sam yelling your name before you slumped to the ground.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you woke up again, you were in Dean’s bed this time and Dean was sitting at the end. You slowly sat up again, leaning against the head bored.  
“Hey” you said  
“Hey”  
You guys were quiet for a moment before he spoke again

“Listen, I’m sorry about yelling at you earlier, I was just worried” He muttered “and I knew you were just trying to protect me…”

“Its okay” You said, and then patted the bed near you, he quickly settled in beside you and you leaned against him “I just hate seeing you hurt”

“Yeah, but I would rather me get hurt than you, (y/n)” He said

“yeah, well tough luck because I’m never gonna stop trying to protect you” You said, you both chuckled a bit.

“Hey, Dean” you asked, he made a humming noise, “I love you,” this is the first time you’ve ever said it out loud. There was a moment of silence

“I love you , too” he said, kissing the top of your head.

 

 

YOU GUYS, I’M REALLY SORRY IF HE’S A BIT OOC, I TRIED.


End file.
